Resolución
by MiraiMoonlight
Summary: Mamoru extraña a Usagi. Recapitular su vida juntos es doloroso después de su partida pero le da el impulso que necesita para tratar de recuperarla. Ya no se trata del destino, se trata de recuperar a la mujer que ama. VIÑETA. [Drabble. OS]


**Resolución**

Mamoru Chiba no era del tipo que sentía lastima por si mismo. Incluso durante la muerte de sus padres y su perdida de memoria jamas se preguntó porque le ocurrían esas cosas precisamente a él. Estaba muy ocupado tratando de saber quien era.

Cuando se enteró que era una especie de reencarnación de un mítico príncipe lo aceptó. Un mundo de recuerdos le inundaron la mente, desbordando sus sentidos. No iba a mentir, lo disfrutó, porque si algo le llenaba era tener responsabilidades.

Y se hizo a cargo entonces de Usagi, que si su mente le decía «ámala», su corazón le decía «es tan solo una niña». Una niña que resultó ser todo un espectáculo, Usako le enseñó más lecciones de las que él a ella. No tardó en entender, comprender y sentir porque Endymion había quedado prendado de la princesa de la Luna.

Pero, como en toda historia, con el amor vienen las complicaciones. Ya no le daba risa que sacara treinta en cada examen y que lo pasara metida en los videojuegos. Puso presión. Tampoco estaba conforme con sus modales y su extroversión. Si lo hubiera dicho en ese entonces nadie le hubiese creído: lo hacia porque le preocupaba que Usako se fuese a meter en problemas. Y la presionó aún más.

Cualquier otra hubiese explotado.

Sabía que su punto débil era la sugestión pues así había comenzado todo el barullo de andar tras un cristal que él sabia era improbabilísimo que existiese. Entonces, cuando empezaron los sueños donde su recatada, perfecta y hermosa Usako moría tras casarse, no tuvo mas alternativa que dejarla. Así de simple había roto su corazón cuando pudo contarle, avisarle, cuidarla.

Y aun así Usagi no se rindió. Por más groserías que él le hiciese en la cara.

Después de resolver ese asunto, provocado hilarantemente por su futura identidad, las cosas ya no iban tan mal. Crecieron juntos, se apoyaron el uno al otro, se aceptaron y se comunicaron. La visita indefinida de su futura hija le ponía las cosas en perspectiva a ambos. Usako creció de una manera impresionante mientras corría tras Chibiusa.

Ya no le importaba un bledo si su vida ya estaba amañada. Ya no se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si fuese un hombre normal viviendo en un mundo de normales. Su futuro se abría ante el, glorioso y perfecto.

Y entonces, después de que su amada atravesó un campo de espinas por él, se sintió tan pequeño. Usagi le parecía poco merecedora de alguien como él y si no podía ir más allá de sus sentidos ultra desarrollados entonces se encargaría de ser el mejor en su área de estudios. Un año en una de las mejores universidades del mundo le ayudaría enormemente. Mandó los papeles, se entrevistó con profesores y movió todas las piezas del ajedrez. La carta de aceptación era mero trámite y cuando llegó se sintió orgulloso. Si el destino lo había escogido para reinar una utopía junto a una diosa lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de darle alcance.

Usagi otra vez le dijo que sí, que lo esperaría. El quiso asegurarla con un anillo. Cualquier otra lo hubiese mandado al infierno. Su Usako no.

Lo que pasó a continuación estuvo fuera de sus manos. No se culpaba por haber estado muerto pero si lo hacia por haber estado ausente pues en su desaparición fue que ella le conoció a él.

Y ahora... No iba a contar como la había perdido, preferentemente deseaba olvidarlo lo mas pronto posible. Habían sido momentos de impotencia, de soledad y de reproches que en lugar de venir de Usako venían desde el infeliz de Seiya Kou.

¿Él qué carajos podía saber?

«Sólo lo que Usako le contaba».

Mamoru Chiba no era el tipo de hombre que sentía lastima por si mismo excepto por aquel único momento. Sosteniendo el anillo que ella le había regresado hace un par de semanas. Lo paseaba entre sus dedos mientras trataba de descifrar alguna manera de volver hacia atrás para no irse nunca de su lado. Para ser comprensivo desde el principio, hablarle con la verdad y confiar en sus instintos.

Usako se había ido. Demostrando que ni un futuro escrito en piedra puede desafiar al amor. Y él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tampoco.

* * *

Un pequeño drabble de Mamoru. Se me hace un personaje interesantísimo al ponerlo bajo presión, una de las cuantas razones por las que amo los SxS, anda mas para verlo rabiar (aunque irónicamente estoy escuchando en este momento su canción dueto). Bleh, yo se que la ama :)

Espero les guste, dejen su opinión si lo desean n_n


End file.
